desolationcodexfandomcom-20200214-history
Sins
= Sins = Sins are biologically constructed weapon systems that are controlled via a psychic hive mind known as the Void. The mastery of such systems is the primary driving force for the Fel Empire’s rise and its current state after the Collapse. Their biologies are purely synthetic, though many of them have similarities to existent or extinct bio-forms. It is believed that the engineers of these systems took inspiration from other organisms and incorporated some features into their designs. = Mothers = There are two common types of Mothers and a unique one. The most common are the Mother Inferiors, engineered to produce substandard biological components quickly and cheaply. There are five Mothers that were gifted by Domum Lusem to the Fana Ekselsorum, they can create high quality biological components, but they are still prone to wear and tear after a few centuries, for they lack the Mother Superior’s regeneration ability. The Mother Superior was lost several millennia ago on Desolation. Mother Inferior Engineered from Domum Ignus’ gifted Mother, they are usually used to produce minor biological components for a variety of technologies. During the collapse and the continued deterioration of the Mothers, more and more Mother Inferiors have been produced and pressed into service to create components for Sins and other more complex systems, making them more prone to failure as the centuries wear on. Mother Mothers were gifted to five of the Fana Ekselsorum by Domum Lusem. This allowed the Domi to create complex organic systems with high quality components. They lack the regenerative and gene checking mechanisms that the Mother Superior has. Lusem and Luktus do not have mothers. Mother Superior There was only one Mother Superior. Its current location is unknown since the Collapse. Domum Lusem was the originators of the Mother Superior, using it to their advantage to create the Sin systems. Not only does it produce organic components of extremely high quality, but it also has the ability to regenerate after damage and has the ability, similar to the Fel, to repair its genetic coding to prevent cancers and replication fade. = Sin Types = Sins come in seven general types. Each one serves a basic function in combat or as support. Each type is then broken down into classes according to their size and primary function. Gluttony Gluttony Sins serve a dual purpose; they all have the ability to consume biomass and convert it to the calorie rich concentrate to support the larger Sins on the battlefield, and the ability to directly attack soft targets. Bloater 1 Bloaters are no bigger than the average house cat. They are let loose as a swarm into the area to get rid of current smaller creatures and are quite useable as pest control. As they eat, their abdomen starts to distend and bloats; when they have reached their maximum size, they go dormant and are ready to be harvested and used to fuel other Sins. Sniffer 2 Sniffers have been compared to being fairly large and powerful. They are usually sent into a battlefield to root out soft targets that are entrenched. Their massive and powerful jaws allow it to consume biomasses half its size in a single bite. Harvester 3 Harvesters are massive and serve no tactical purpose. When used, they clear massive areas of biomass and convert it into a high calorie concentrate used to fuel other organic systems. They are able to devour and strip ground eight meters wide and two meters deep and process out the biomass from inorganic materials. Lust Lust Sins are normally used as infiltration units due to their psychic camouflage. Some are equipped and enhanced and others are able to “go off leash” if needed. They are strong and durable, but are better known for the grace and stealth abilities. Unlike most other Sins and organic systems, Lust is capable of generating the nutrients it needs though psychic attacks against unsuspecting targets. They are able to metabolize and store energy in a similar way Succubi can through intense emotions and passion. Infatuation 1 They are small, cat like Sins. They are able to use their psychic camouflage to integrate them into shadows or to convince others around it that it is a small local animal of similar build. A single handler could control three of them. While Infatuation is designed for combat, they are perfect infiltrator units gaining knowledge on the enemy. They also have the ability to self-destruct and dissolve into nothingness if need be. Fascination 2 Fascination is the size of a large dog. It is designed to scout and disrupt the enemy if need be, however, a handler can only control one at a time. Their psychic camouflage is capable of making other think it is an indigenous large animal, like a wolf or a lion, allowing it to observe from a distance with its enhanced senses and make quick escapes. It can also go off leash and follow its first set of imprinted commands and alert its handler when it encounters something of interest. Obsession 3 Obsession are similar in size to Fascination, however, they are designed to engage enemy units. A handler can only control one, but the bond is far stronger allowing it to use its psychic camouflage on its handler as well. Obsession is designed for deep infiltration and is capable of making it look like someone that a target has strong emotions towards in order to get closer. While infiltrated, they can gather intelligence and disrupt from within. Wrath Wrath Sins are designed purely for main line combat. They are normally muscular and have many built-in defenses before they are augmented and enhanced mechanically or magically. They are also the only Sins whose biochemistry has been altered to be caustic. Damned 1 The Damned are humanoid in shape and are the weakest in build though they are still way stronger than the Fel themselves. They are used as expendable frontline combat units, engineered with modest durability and endurance. They are programed with high aggression, a staple of the Wrath Sin. Their primary function is to use current Fel Guard armor and weapons. A single operator, can command an entire battalion of Damned though the Void. Helkite 2 Helkites are combat ornithopters. They can carry a single operator within their modified chest cavity. Their ability to fly and carry heavy weapon payloads made them useful as close ground support. They are light armored in comparison to other combat vehicles, but where a Helkite out performs normal combat vehicles is their high endurance and range with relatively low maintenance. Beast 3 Beasts are large and heavy combat units. They are heavily armored with a powerful regenerative ability. They are usually modified with heavy weapons including rockets. Because of their bulk, they consume tremendous amounts of calories to keep functioning. A solution to that was its ability to ingest biomass from the battlefield itself to keep it fueled.